R.E.M. Concerts 1990s
1990: April 5, 1990 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA (supporting Beast Penis and Jarvik 8) 1991: March 14-15, 1991 The Borderline, London, England (supported by Chickasaw Mudd Puppies) March 22, 1991 Shocking Club, Milan, Italy April 28, 1991 Capitol Plaza Music Hall, Charleston, WV (Mountain Stage) June 15, 1991 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA (supported by Vic Chesnutt) 1992: January 31, 1992 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA (Mental Health Benefit, with Five Eight and Michelle Malone) November 19, 1992 40 Watt Club, Athens, GA (Alternative NRG, Greenpeace Benefit show) 1993: September 2, 1993 Universal Amphitheater, Universal City, CA (MTV Video Music Awards, with Madonna, Lenny Kravitz, Sting, Soul Asylum, Aerosmith, Naughty By Nature, The Spin Doctors, Pearl Jam, The Edge, and Janet Jackson) R.E.M. Aneurysm '95 Tour: (supported by Radiohead from August 1-October 1, unless noted) January 13-14, 1995 Perth Entertainment Center, Perth, Australia (supported by Died Pretty and Grant Lee Buffalo) January 16, 1995 Adelaide Entertainment Center, Adelaide, Australia (supported by Died Pretty and Grant Lee Buffalo) January 18-20, 1995 Sydney Entertainment Center, Sydney, Australia (supported by Died Pretty and Grant Lee Buffalo) January 22-23, 1995 Brisbane Entertainment Center, Brisbane, Australia (supported by Died Pretty and Grant Lee Buffalo) January 25-26, 1995 Sidney Myer Music Bowl, Melbourne, Australia (supported by Died Pretty and Grant Lee Buffalo) January 28, 1995 Western Springs Stadium, Auckland, New Zealand (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo and Crowded House) February 1-2, 1995 Nippon Budokan, Tokyo, Japan (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) February 4, 1995 Taipei International Convention Center, Taipei, Taiwan (supported by Sissey Chau) February 5, 1995 Queen Elizabeth Arena, Hong Kong February 7, 1995 Singapore Indoor Stadium, Singapore February 15, 1995 Anoeta Velodrome, San Sebastian, Spain (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) February 17, 1995 Madrid Community Sports Palace, Madrid, Spain (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) February 18, 1995 Sant Jordi Palace, Barcelona, Spain (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) February 19, 1995 Zenith Omega, Toulon, France (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) February 20, 1995 PalaStampa, Turin, Italy (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) February 22-23, 1995 PalaEUR, Rome, Italy (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) February 24-26, 1995 Assago Forum, Milan, Italy (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) February 27, 1995 Bologna Sports Hall, Bologna, Italy (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) March 1, 1995 De Malley Ice Rink, Lausanne, Switzerland (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) March 2-3, 1995 Zurich Indoor Stadium, Zurich, Switzerland (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 5, 1995 Toulouse Sports Palace, Toulouse, France (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 6, 1995 Tony Garnier Hall, Lyon, France (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 9, 1995 Galaxy, Amneville, France (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 13, 1995 Hamburg Sport Hall, Hamburg, Germany (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 14-15, 1995 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 17, 1995 Hans Martin Schleyer Hall, Stuttgart, Germany (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 18, 1995 Franken Hall, Nuremberg, Germany (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 20-21, 1995 Olympia Hall, Munich, Germany (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 23-24, 1995 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, Germany (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 27-28, 1995 Deutschland Hall, Berlin, Germany (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) March 30, 1995 Helsinki Ice Hockey Stadium, Helsinki, Finland (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) April 1, 1995 Globe Arena, Stockholm, Sweden (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) April 2, 1995 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, Sweden (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) April 3, 1995 Spektrum, Oslo, Norway (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) April 5, 1995 Forum, Copenhagen, Denmark (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) April 7 & 9-11, 1995 Wembley Arena, London, England (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) April 13-14, 1995 NEC Arena, Birmingham, England (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) April 16-17, 1995 Scottish Exhibition & Conference Center, Glasgow, Scotland (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) April 19-20, 1995 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, England (cancelled due to Bill Berry brain aneurysm) May 3-4, 1995 Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ (Cancelled, Tour Rehearsals) May 5, 1995 Blockbuster Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ (Cancelled, supported by Sonic Youth) May 6, 1995 Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV (Cancelled, supported by Sonic Youth) May 7, 1995 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (Cancelled, supported by Sonic Youth) May 9-10, 1995 Great Western Forum, Inglewood, CA (Cancelled, supported by Sonic Youth) May 12-13, 1995 Arrowhead Pond Of Anaheim, Anaheim, CA (Cancelled, supported by Sonic Youth) May 14, 1995 Glen Helen Blockbuster Pavilion, Devore, CA (Cancelled, supported by Sonic Youth) May 15-17, 1995 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA (supported by Sonic Youth) May 19, 1995 Memorial Coliseum, Portland, OR (supported by Sonic Youth) May 20, 1995 Pacific Coliseum, Vancouver, BC (supported by Sonic Youth) May 21, 1995 Gorge Amphitheater, George, WA (supported by Sonic Youth) May 23, 1995 Delta Center, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Sonic Youth) May 24-25, 1995 Fiddler's Green Amphitheater, Greenwood Village, CO (supported by Sonic Youth) May 27-28, 1995 Sandstone Amphitheater, Bonner Springs, KS (supported by Sonic Youth) May 30, 1995 Target Center, Minneapolis, MN (supported by Sonic Youth) May 31, 1995 Marcus Amphitheater, Milwaukee, WI (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 2-4, 1995 Rosemont Horizon, Rosemont, IL (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 6-7, 1995 The Palace of Auburn Hills, Auburn Hills, MI (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 9, 1995 Polaris Amphitheater, Columbus, OH (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 10, 1995 Star Lake Amphitheater, Pittsburgh, PA (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 11, 1995 Gund Arena, Cleveland, OH (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 13, 1995 Molson Amphitheater, Toronto, ON (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 14, 1995 Forum, Montreal, QC (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 16-18, 1995 Great Woods Performing Arts Center, Boston, MA (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 20, 1995 Knickerbocker Arena, Albany, NY (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 22-24, 1995 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by Luscious Jackson) June 28, 1995 Waldbuhne, Berlin, GER (supported by The Cranberries) June 29, 1995 Roskilde Festival Site, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival, with The Armageddon Dildos, Belly, Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals, Biohazard, Blur, Bo Stief, Bob Dylan, Body Count, The Boredoms, Bunny Wailer, Capercaillie, Caspar Brotzmann, Cathedral, Centuras, Cords, Craig Mack, C.V. Jorgensen, D-A-D, Deborah Harry, Di Leva, Dick Dale, Dizzy Mizz Lizzy, DJ Typhoon, Dreadzone, Eat Static, Echobelly, Elvis Costello & The Attractions, Fluke, Freak Kitchen, Freak Power, Freddy Johnson, Fun-Da-Mental, G.Love & Special Sauce, Gene, George Thorogood & The Destroyers, Gil Scott-Heron, Goldie, Grant McLennan, The Gravediggaz, Hotel Hunger, Ice-T, Inside the Whale, Jason & The Scorchers, Jeff Buckley, Jimmy Page & Robert Plant, Johnny Madsen, Katell Keineg, Kemistry & Storm, Konkhra, Koxbox, Les Hommes Qui Wear Espandrillos, Les Tambours du Bronx, Lisa Germano, Little Annie, Love Shop, LIVE, Massive Attack, Martin Hall, Marxman, MC 900 Ft. Jesus, Mikael Wiehe, Millencolin, Morphine, Nationalteatern, Napalm Death, Neneh Cherry, NOFX, Oasis, Odd Gallery, Paul Oakenfold, Paul Weller, PJ Harvey, The Pretty Maids, The Prophets of Da City, Psyched Up Janis, Psychick Warriors ov Gaia, Renegade Soundwave, Sanne Salomonsen, Savage Affair, Seigmen, Shane McGowan & The Popes, Shed Seven, Sheryl Crow, Shihad, Shinehead, Shootyz Groove, Sick of It All, Silverchair, Sinead O'Connor, Slash's Snakepit, Soul Asylum, Soul Coughing, Space Head, Spearhead, Strawberry Slaughterhouse, Stretch Arm Strong, Suede, Supergrass, Testament, The Aloof, The Black Crowes, The Brandos, The Cardigans, The Chemical Brothers, The Cranberries, The Cure, The Flaming Lips, The Mutton Birds, The Neville Brothers, The Offspring, The Prodigy, The Roots, The Saw Doctors, The Selecter, The Source Experience, The Young Gods, These Animal Men, Thomas Helming, Tiamat, Tricky, Urban Turban, Urge Overkill, Van Halen, Velvet Belly, Velvet Crush, Veruca Salt, Waltari, War, Weezer, Weld, Whale, dEUS, downset.) July 1, 1995 Torhout Festival Park, Torhout, Belgium (Rock Torhout, with Belly, Body Count, Channel Zero, Jeff Buckley, LIVE, Morphine, PJ Harvey, Senser, Spearhead, The Cranberries, The Cure, The Offspring, Therapy?, and dEUS) July 2, 1995 Werchter Festival Park, Rotselaar, Belgium (Rock Werchter, with Belly, Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals, Body Count, Channel Zero, The Dave Matthews Band, Jeff Buckley, Michael Franti & Spearhead, Morphine, Orbital, PJ Harvey, Senser, The Cranberries, The Cure, The Offspring, The Scene, Therapy?, Tricky, Weezer, and dEUS) July 3, 1995 Bercy Omnisports Palace, Paris, France (supported by Belly and The Cranberries) July 5, 1995 Ernst Happel Stadium, Vienna, Austria (supported by Belly and The Cranberries) July 7, 1995 Great Allmend Main Stage, Frauenfeld, Switzerland (Out In the Green, with Belly, Bo Diddley, Chuck Berry, Clawfinger, Dream Theater, Elton John, Faith No More, George Thorogood & The Destroyers, Inner Circle, Jimmy Page & Robert Plant, Kix, Megadeth, Nathan Cavaleri, Oasis, The Pat Travers Band, Paul Rodgers, Paul Weller, Rod Stewart, Shane MacGowan & The Popes, Sheryl Crow, Silverchair, Slash's Snakepit, Status Quo, The Beautiful South, The Dubliners, The Kelly Family, The Neville Brothers, Ugly Kid Joe, Vanessa-Mae, Warrant) July 8, 1995 Harness Bahrenfeld, Hamburg, Germany (supported by Belly and The Cranberries) July 9, 1995 Outdoor Swimming Pool Area, Duren, Germany (supported by Belly, Oasis, and The Cranberries) July 11, 1995 Slavia Stadium, Prague, Czech Republic (cancelled due to Mike Mills abdominal surgery) July 13-14, 1995 Prince of Oranjehal, Utrecht, Netherlands (cancelled due to Mike Mills abdominal surgery) July 15, 1995 Kitzingen Airfield, Kitzingen, Germany (cancelled due to Mike Mills abdominal surgery) July 17, 1995 Prince Phillip Hall, Zaragoza, Spain (cancelled due to Mike Mills abdominal surgery) July 18, 1995 Ventas Bullring, Madrid, Spain (cancelled due to Mike Mills abdominal surgery) July 20, 1995 Jose Alvalade Stadium, Lisbon, Portugal (cancelled due to Mike Mills abdominal surgery) July 22, 1995 Slane Castle, Slane, Ireland (Slane Festival, with Belly, Luka Broom, Michael Franti & Spearhead, Oasis, and Sharon Shannon) July 23, 1995 Cardiff Arms Park, Cardiff, WAL (supported by Belly, Del Amitri & The Cranberries) July 25-26, 1995 Alfred McAlpine Stadium, Huddersfield, ENG (supported by Magnapop (25th), Belly (25th), Echobelly (26th), Terrorvision (26th) & The Beautiful South) July 27, 1995 Murrayfield Stadium, Edinburgh, Scotland (supported by Belly, Spearhead, and The Cranberries) July 29-31, 1995 National Bowl, Milton Keynes, ENG (supported by (29th) Belly & Blur & (30th) Sleeper, Radiohead & The Cranberries) August 1, 1995 Waldbuhne, Berlin, GER (supported by Radiohead) August 3, 1995 Spektrum, Oslo, NOR (supported by Radiohead) August 4, 1995 Maritime Museum, Stockholm, SWE (supported by Radiohead) August 6, 1995 Cibali Stadium, Catania, ITY (supported by Radiohead & Flor) August 9, 1995 Ramat Gan Stadium, Ramat Gan, ISR (supported by Radiohead) August 11, 1995 Prague Sports Hall, Prague, Czech Republic (supported by Echobelly) September 7, 1995 Radio City Music Hall, New York, NY (MTV Video Music Awards, with Alanis Morissette, Bon Jovi, Green Day, Hole, Hootie & The Blowfish, LIVE, Michael Jackson, The Red Hot Chili Peppers, Silverchair, TLC, and White Zombie) September 8, 1995 Miami Arena, Miami, FL (supported by Radiohead) September 9, 1995 Thunder Dome, St. Petersburg, FL (supported by Radiohead) September 11, 1995 Starwood Amphitheater, Nashville, TN (supported by Radiohead) September 12, 1995 Birmingham-Jefferson Civic Center, Birmingham, AL (supported by Radiohead) September 13, 1995 Pete Maravich Assembly Center, Baton Rouge, LA (supported by Radiohead) September 15-16, 1995 Cynthia Woods Mitchell Pavilion, The Woodlands, TX (supported by Radiohead) September 17, 1995 South Park Meadows, Austin, TX (supported by Natalie Merchant & Radiohead) September 19, 1995 Reunion Arena, Dallas, TX (supported by Radiohead) September 20, 1995 Starplex Amphitheater, Dallas, TX (supported by Radiohead) September 22-23, 1995 Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, MO (supported by Radiohead) September 24, 1995 New World Music Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Radiohead) September 26, 1995 Deer Creek Music Center, Noblesville, IN (supported by Radiohead) September 27, 1995 Jack Breslin Student Events Center, Lansing, MI (supported by Radiohead) September 29, 1995 Memorial Auditorium, Buffalo, NY (supported by Radiohead) September 30, 1995 Hersheypark Stadium, Hershey, PA (supported by Radiohead) October 1, 1995 Meadows Music Theater, Hartford, CT (supported by Radiohead) October 3, 1995 FleetCenter, Boston, MA (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 4, 1995 Providence Civic Center, Providence, RI (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 6, 1995 Brendan Byrne Arena, East Rutherford, NJ (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 7, 1995 Nassau Coliseum, Hempstead, NY (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 9, 1995 Hampton Coliseum, Hampton, VA (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 10, 1995 Richmond Coliseum, Richmond, VA (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 12-14, 1995 The Spectrum, Philadelphia, PA (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 16-17, 1995 USAir Arena, Landover, MD (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 18, 1995 Nissan Pavilion, Linton Hall, VA (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 20, 1995 Rupp Arena, Lexington, KY (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 21, 1995 Riverfront Coliseum, Cincinnati, OH (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 22, 1995 Crisler Arena, Ann Arbor, MI (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 24, 1995 Hilton Coliseum, Ames, IA (supported by Grant Lee Buffalo) October 27, 1995 Thomas & Mack Center, Las Vegas, NV (supported by Luscious Jackson) October 28, 1995 Sports Arena, San Diego, CA (supported by Luscious Jackson) October 30-31, 1995 Arrowhead Pond, Anaheim, CA (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 1, 1995 Great Western Forum, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 3, 1995 Glen Helen Pavilion, San Bernardino, CA (supported by The Gin Blossoms, The Meat Puppets, and Luscious Jackson) November 4, 1995 Desert Sky Pavilion, Phoenix, AZ (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 7, 1995 Pyramid Arena, Memphis, TN (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 8, 1995 Thompson-Boling Arena, Knoxville, TN (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 10, 1995 Dean E. Smith Student Activities Center, Chapel Hill, NC (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 11, 1995 Greensboro Coliseum, Greensboro, NC (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 12, 1995 Charlotte Coliseum, Charlotte, NC (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 14, 1995 Leon County Civic Center, Tallahassee, FL (cancelled due to storm damaging venue) November 15, 1995 Orlando Arena, Orlando, FL (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 16, 1995 North Charleston Coliseum, Charleston, SC (supported by Luscious Jackson) November 18-19 & 21, 1995 The Omni, Atlanta, GA (supported by Luscious Jackson) 1998: June 14, 1998 Robert F. Kennedy Memorial Stadium, Washington D.C. (Tibetan Freedom Concert, with Money Mark, Mutabaruka, KRS-One, The Dave Matthews Band, Live, Herbie Hancock & The Headhunters, Sean Lennon, Buffalo Daughter, Pulp, The Jungle Brothers, Wyclef Jean, The Wallflowers, Blues Traveller, Radiohead, Luscious Jackson, Sonic Youth, A Tribe Called Quest, The Beastie Boys, Pearl Jam, and The Red Hot Chili Peppers. Tracey Chapman, Beck, and Patti Smith cancelled) June 15, 1998 United States Capitol West Lawn, Washington D.C. (National Day of Action for Tibet Rally, with Perry Farrell, David Crosby & Sean Lennon, and Thom Yorke) October 17-18, 1998 Shoreline Amphitheater, Mountain View, CA (Bridge School Benefit Concert, with Jonathan Richman, The Wallflowers, The Barenaked Ladies, Sarah McLauchlan, Phish, Neil Young, and The Eels) October 21, 1998 Bowery Ballroom, New York, NY November 2, 1998 Verdigris, Hamburg, Germany November 6, 1998 Orpheum Theater, Vienna, Austria November 9, 1998 Stockholm Winter Garden, Stockholm, Sweden November 12, 1998 FilaForum, Milan, Italy (MTV Europe Music Awards, with Faithless, Madonna, All Saints, The Manic Street Preachers, Aqua, Pras & Destiny's Child, Five, Busta Rhymes, Rammstein, and Robbie Williams) 1999: February 22, 1999 Issac Stern Auditorium, New York, NY (Tibet House Benefit Concert, with Phillip Glass, Robert Thurman, Chakasam-Pa, Cibo Matto, Shawn Colvin, Foday Suso, Nawang Khechog & Peter Kater, Trey Anastasio, and Patti Smith & The Patti Smith Group) February 25, 1999 Ariston Theater, San Remo, Italy (San Remo Music Festival, with Al Bano, Alanis Morissette, Alex Britti, Allegra, Anna Oxa, Antonella Ruggiero, Arianna Martina Bergamaschi, Blur, Boris, Cher, Daniele Groff, Daniele Silvestri, Dr. Livingstone, Elena Cataneo, Emilia, Enzo Gragnaniello e Ornella Vanoni, Eugenio Finardi, Filippa Giordano, Five, Francesca Chiara, Franco Battiato, Gatto Panceri, Gianluca Grignani, Gianni Morandi, Irene Lamedica, Ivano Fossati, Jose Carreras, Leda Battisti, Lenny Kravitz, Mariah Carey, Mariella Nava, Marina Rei, Massimo Di Cataldo, Max Gazze, Nada, Nino D'Angelo, Orchestra di Musica Leggera Della RAI di Roma, Quintorigo, Riccardo Cocciante, Ricky Martin, Skunk Anansie, Soerba, Stadio, March 2, 1999 The Tabernacle, London, England March 4, 1999 Congress Centrum, Hamburg, Germany (Echo Awards, with Cher, Alanis Morrisette, The Lighthouse Family, and Modern Talking) March 6, 1999 CEZ Arena, Plzen, Czech Republic (Czech Grammy Awards) Summer 1999 Tour: June 17, 1999 Atlantic Pavilion, Lisbon, Portugal (supported by Suede) June 19, 1999 La Peineta Stadium, Madrid, Spain (Gutierrez Festival, with Hole, Manta Ray, Melon Diesel, Molotov, Orbital, Placebo, and Sexy Sadie) June 20, 1999 Vial Institute of Vigo, Vigo, Spain (supported by Sexy Sadie) June 22-23, 1999 Earls Court Exhibition Center, London, England (supported by Stereolab on 22nd and Wilco on 23rd) June 25, 1999 Worthy Farm, Shepton Mallet, England (Glastonbury Festival, with Add N to (X), Al Green, Annie Christian, Ash, The Barenaked Ladies, Beth Orton, Billy Bragg, Binary Finary, Bjorn Again, Blondie, Breakbeat Era, Built to Spill, Burning Spear, Bush, Cast, The Chicks, Coldplay, Cornelius, Courtney Pine, Death in Vegas, Delirious?, DJ Cash Money, Dodgy, Dogstar, The Doves, Dr. Didg, Dr. Dooom, Electrasy, Eliza Carthy, Everlast, Fabio & Grooverider, Fatboy Slim, FC Kahuna, Feeder, The Freestylers, FreQ Nasty, The Fun Lovin' Criminals, Gay Dad, Gomez, Headrillaz, Heather Nova, Henry McCullough, Hole, Hurricane #1, Ian Dury & The Blockheads, Impulsion, Joe Strummer & The Mescaleros, Junior Delgado, Kelis, Krust, Kula Shaker, Lamb, Lenny Kravitz, The London Community Gospel Choir, Los Amigos Invisibles, The Manic Street Preachers, Marianne Faithfull, Mercury Rev, Merz, Mishka, Mogwai, Moke, Muse, Nojahoda, Orbital, Patti Smith, Paul Oakenfold, Pavement, The Queens of the Stone Age, Rasmus, Roots Manuva, Roy Harper, The Scratch Perverts, Sharkey, Sharon Shannon, Skunk Anansie, Snowpony, Squarepusher, Straw, The Super Furry Animals, Texas, The Beautiful South, The Cardigans, The Chemical Brothers, The Corrs, The Creatures, The Delgados, The Roots, Tindersticks, Toploader, Travis, Ultrasound, Underworld, Wilco, Witness, Yothu Yindi, Younger Younger 28's, and dEUS) June 26, 1999 Oberhausen Arena, Oberhausen, Germany (supported by Wilco and Suede) June 27, 1999 Festhalle, Frankfurt, Germany (supported by Wilco and Suede) June 29, 1999 Niedersachsenstadion Sport Park, Hanover, Germany (supported by Catatonia and Suede) June 30, 1999 Wuhlheide Park Stage, Berlin, Germany (supported by Catatonia and Suede) July 2, 1999 Roskilde Festival Site, Roskilde, Denmark (Roskilde Festival, with 22-Pistepirkko, The A1 People, Al Green, Albita, Alliance Ethnik, An der beat, Andre Williams, Apoptygma Berzerk, B12, Badmarsh & Shri, The Barenaked Ladies, Basement Jaxx, Blonde Redhead, Blondie, Blur, Built to Spill, Busi Mhlongo, Carlinhos Brown, Cassius, Chaser, Cibo Matto, Coldcut, Cornelius, Covenant, Daude, Death in Vegas, Deepfried Toguma, Den Gale Pose, Derrick Carter, Die Sterne, DJ 360 Degrees, DJ Frank E, DJ Gilb'R, DJ Rap, Echo & The Bunnymen, Ernest Ranglin, Eva Dahlgren, Everlast, Fabio & Grooverider, Faithless, Frederic Galliano, Gluecifer, The Guano Apes, Hallucinogen, HammerFall, Heather Nova, Hedningarna, Hotel Hunger, I:Cube, Jello Biafara, Johnny Madsen, Junior Delgado, Kashmir, Koxbox, Lamb, Liberator, Los Amigos Invisibles, Maas, Mangu, The Manic Street Preachers, Marcos Valle, Margareth Menezes, Marilyn Manson, Maryam Mursal, Mbongeni Ngema, Mercury Rev, Metallica, Ministry, Minus 8, Mixmaster Wolf, Molotov, Monster Magnet, Moses Taiwa Molelekwa, Motorpsycho, Mouse on Mars, Nashville Pussy, Noise Khanyile & The Jo'burg City Stars, Olu Dara, On Trial, Opiate, Orbital, Phuzekhemisi, Placebo, Pole, Port Friendly, Psyched Up Janis, Radio Tarifa, The Raga Rockers, Raul Paz, Rizwan-Muazzam Qawwali, Robbie Williams, Rue East, Saiko-Pod, Salamat, Schneider TM, Silicone Soul, Skunk Anansie, Solex, Spain, The Stereophonics, Suede, The Superheroes, Teebee, The Boulevard Connection, The Burnouts, The Chemical Brothers, The Creatures, The Divine Comedy, The Flaming Lips, The Makers, The Nomads, The Rasmus, The Residents, The Roots, The Tubes, The Tuesdays, Thomas Helming, Tim Christensen, Transglobal Underground, Trigbag, Tu Nokwe, TV-2, Ulf Lundell, Yossi Fine, Waldemar Bastos, Wilco, Withering Surface, and bob hund) July 4, 1999 Werchter Festival Park, Rotselaar, Belgium (Rock Werchter, with The Afro Celt Sound System, Anouk, Bjorn Again, Blur, Bryan Adams, Everlast, Faithless, Fatboy Slim, Heather Nova, Lamb, Lenny Kravitz, Live, The Manic Street Preachers, Marilyn Manson, Mercury Rev, Metallica, Monster Magnet, Noordkaap, Pavement, Placebo, Praga Khan, Robbie Williams, Skunk Anansie, Soulwax, The Stereophonics, Suzanne Vega, Texas, The Chemical Brothers, The Roots, Wilco, and Zita Swoon) July 5, 1999 Paris Omnisports Palace, Paris, France (supported by Patti Smith) July 6, 1999 Stravinski Auditorium, Montreux, Switzerland (Montreux Jazz Festival, with The Afro Celt Sound System, Al Green, Alanis Morissette, Anthony B, Audio Active, Baaba Maal, B.B. King, Ben Harper & The Innocent Criminals, Beverley Knight, Black Star Liner, Blondie, Bob James, Boney James & Rick Braun, Buster Williams, Carl Craig, Charles Lloyd, Chico Cesar, Christof Lauer, Chucho Valdes, Corey Harris, Daniela Mercury, The Dave Weckl Band, David Sanborn, Dissidenten, Dr. Israel, Eagle-Eye Cherry, Earl Sixteen, Edgar Winter, Elba Ramalho, Eleftheria Arvanitaki, Elvis Costello, Ernest Ranglin, The Esbjorn Svensson Trio, Ethnician, The FourPlay String Quartet, Fred Wesley, The Freestylers, Gary Moore, George Duke, Gianna Nannini, GusGus, Hans Kennel, Herbie Hancock, Incognito, James Taylor, Jeb Loy Nichols, Jimi Tenor, Jimmy Rogers, Jonny Lang, Jordan Cook, Josef Molnar, Jovanotti, Kenny Drew Jr., Kenny Garrett, Khaled, Kila, Kristin Hersh, Kudsi Erguner, Larry Carlton, Lynden David Hall, Lynne Arriale, Manu Katche, Mari Boine, Marianne Faithfull, Mich Gerber, Milton Nascimento, Morgan Heritage, Natacha Atlas, Ney Matogrosso, The Nightmares on Wax, Nitin Sawhney, Noa, Olu Dara, Oscar D'Leon, The Pat Metheny Trio, Prezident Brown, Princess Erika, Rachelle Ferrell, Remember Shakti, Rickie Lee Jones, Robben Ford, Roots Manuva, Terra Samba, The Blues Brothers Band, The Dubliners, The Egg, The Jeff Healey Band, The Roots, Thierry Lang, The Tindersticks, Transglobal Underground, Trilok Gurtu, Vertu, Waldemar Bastos, Wasis Diop, Wide Mouth Mason, dEUS, July 8, 1999 Vienna State Opera, Vienna, Austria (JazzFest Wein, with Patti Smith) July 9, 1999 Kis Stadium, Budapest, Hungary (supported by Heaven Street Seven, Ulloi Uti Fuck, and dEUS) July 11, 1999 Renato Dall'Ara Stadium, Bologna, Italy (supported by Afterhours, Wilco, and Suede) July 13, 1999 Riem Riding Stadium, Munich, Germany (supported by Wolfsheim and Wilco) July 14, 1999 Zurich Indoor Stadium, Zurich, Switzerland (supported by Wilco) July 16, 1999 Lansdowne Road, Dublin, Ireland (supported by Paddy Casey and The Divine Comedy) July 17, 1999 Manchester Evening News Arena, Manchester, England (supported by Teenage Fanclub) July 19-21, 1999 Stirling Castle, Stirling, Scotland (supported by Feeder on 19th, Stereolab on 20th, and Teenage Fanclub on 21st) July 23, 1999 Athens Athletic Stadium, Athens, Greece (Rockwave Festival, with Pyx Lax) July 25, 1999 Bonifika Sport Hall, Koper, Slovenia (supported by Vlado Kreslin & Mali Bogovi and The Bambi Molesters) August 9-10, 1999 Greek Theater, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Mercury Rev) August 11, 1999 Irvine Meadows Amphitheater, Irvine, CA (supported by Mercury Rev) August 13, 1999 Shoreline Amphitheatre, Mountain View, CA (supported by Mercury Rev) August 15, 1999 Red Rocks Amphitheater, Denver, CO (supported by Mercury Rev) August 17, 1999 Retama Park Polo Grounds, Selma, TX (supported by Mercury Rev and Wilco) August 19, 1999 Riverport Amphitheater, St. Louis, MO (supported by Wilco) August 20, 1999 New World Music Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by Wilco) August 21, 1999 Midway Stadium, St. Paul, MN (supported by Wilco) August 23, 1999 Pine Knob Music Theater, Clarkston, MI (supported by Wilco) August 24, 1999 Molson Amphitheater, Toronto, ON (supported by Wilco) August 25, 1999 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supported by Wilco) August 27, 1999 Alltel Pavilion, Raleigh, NC (supported by Wilco) August 29-31, 1999 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA (supported by Elf Power on 29th, Wilco on 30th, and The Olivia Tremor Control on 31st) September 2, 1999 Seattle Memorial Stadium, Seattle, WA (Bumbershoot, with The Young Fresh Fellows, Saltine, and The Picketts) September 4, 1999 Jones Beach Theater, Hempstead, NY (supported by Spacehog) September 5, 1999 Sony Music Entertainment Center, Camden, NJ (supported by The John Faye Power Trip and Spacehog) September 6, 1999 PNC Bank Arts Center, Holmdel, NJ (supported by Ben Trovato and Spacehog) September 8, 1999 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (supported by Patti Smith) September 10, 1999 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD (supported by Spacehog) September 11, 1999 Tweeter Performing Arts Center, Boston, MA (supported by Spacehog)